Talk:The Lost Fable/@comment-29684190-20181206132900/@comment-35434444-20181206144548
@SpiritedDreaming What need would Salem have for replacing humanity with anything when all she ever wanted was freedom? Wouldn't mothering an entire race only weigh her down with more loss? More greif? She can order men to thier deaths on this blasted Remnant just fine because they mean nothing to her. But a world filled with her children would mean losing someone dear every minute of every day. The ordering of the scenes confuses things, since we're shown the children right before Ozpin's confession, but when Salem said, "Don't you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans when we can replace them with what they could never be?" what she meant was that instead of trying to repent to the gods, they should become gods themselves. Which is exactly what they did. This fits in with Salem's established motivation to find freedom because if she's the highest authority in the world, no one can tell her what to do. If Salem was trying to replace humanity, then she thwarted her own plan by attacking Ozpin out of nowhere and endangering thier children. The only way that makes any sense is if we assume she abandoned her plans the instant Ozpin resisted her. But if that's the case, she can't have been very commited to the idea -- causing it to make even less sense that she would contemplate restricting her own freedom in the first place. If you really think that's what Salem was trying to do, I understand. But it doesn't hold water with me. If Salem and Ozpin are special, doesn't that make the circumstances even more exceptional? It's treated as a miracle that that the children even have magic to begin with because Ozpin's body is that of a normal human. If magic powers saving people from danger is "sketchy" in RWBY of all things, then no one has any right to blame Ruby for not useing the speed semblance she always forgets that she has -- The very notion is just too unorthodox! I really hope I'm just getting the wrong impression, but a lot of the critisims being directed at me seem to be really niggly and pathetic; as if people here have a vested ulterior intrest in me being wrong instead of looking at things impartially. Now I admire what little I've seen of you and EmBELLEm so I won't risk anything escalating beyond this point by messaging on this subject any further on one condition. You're going to think that this is sanctimonious and rigid of me, but if we do continue, I want everyone to explicitly acknowledge that we're all going to respect each other's opinions. To clarify my own stance, everything I've said is pure speculation. If the children are died in that explosion, they died. I'm not going to cry about how it was just a clone and they're really alive in 時飛ばし space just so I don't have to be wrong. I hope that's satisfactory.